What Caleb Wants - PLL FANFIC
by HornyLittleLiar
Summary: Quick one shot. Caleb RIvers / Toby Cavanaugh. Warning: Slight AU & slash. If you don't like boyxboy action, then don't read it! You have been warned!


Work Text:

**AUTHOR: HORNYLITTLELIAR**

**TITLE: WHAT CALEB WANTS**

**RATING: M**

**PAIRING: CALEB RIVERS / TOBY CAVENAUGH **

**A/N**: **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story depicts****grown adult males in a consensual,**** loving, relationship. If that bothers you, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I** **do not own, nor am I****associated with Pretty Little Liars. No**** copyright infringement intended.**

Caleb can pinpoint the moment he and Toby started fooling around. He can tell you when their affection melted into something much bigger and much scarier. How hugs turned into caresses, kisses on temples turned into mouths on collarbones, wrestling turned into hips seeking friction against each other.

But he's not sure how _this_ happened, how his mind started wandering, imagining what they could do. It scares Caleb sometimes, the things that he thinks about. Wanting Toby this way is bad enough, butToby is always pressing, always asking what he wants, what would make it good for him.

He used to just ask for kisses or hand jobs in the shower, but Toby pinned him on the floor of a hotel room in Chicago one night and asked, "Tell me what you really want."

Caleb spit out the first thing that came to his mind: tie me up. It sounded lame to his own ears and he expected Toby to scoff at him, to roll his eyes, but he just kissed Caleb softly before tying Caleb's wrist to the leg of the coffee table with a scarf.

Caleb had no idea – he didn't know what it could be like, how much patience Toby Cavenaugh could have. Toby didn't leave an inch of Caleb's skin untouched by his mouth. He kissed Joe's shoulders, mouthed at his hips, traced his tongue down Caleb's spine, licked at his hole, all before finally slipping his mouth over the head of Caleb's cock. Toby couldn't even make it all the way down the shaft before Caleb came into his mouth, too keyed up from Toby's exploration of his body.

It was easier after that: jack off on me, let me give you a hand job at the movies tonight, use me and don't let me come for a week, I want you to fuck me and, oh God, use a dildo too.

And there was that week where Caleb wouldn't let Toby take his clothes off any time they messed around, even though Caleb would be completely naked each time.

This time probably isn't the craziest thing that Caleb's asked for but he was scared to do it. Toby had to coax him for a few minutes before he finally opened his mouth.

"I want you to come inside me," Caleb whispers. "And then eat me out." He looks down, his face warming with embarrassment because that's probably something only a girl would ask, but he looks back up when Toby inhales sharply.

"Oh my God, Toby," he says, like it's the hottest thing he's ever heard, and then he's kissing Joe harder than he ever has before. Toby's tongue slicks up against Caleb's, and he's too excited now to keep up with this foreplay nonsense.

"Just do it, damn it," Caleb says, slipping off Toby's boxer briefs. "Want it so bad. Right now."

Toby turns Caleb over roughly before slipping two fingers into Caleb's mouth. "Get them good and wet," he says, and Caleb obliges, closing his eyes as he sucks on Toby's fingers.

Toby slips the first one in easily – Toby fucked him earlier that morning – so he adds a second finger right after. He kisses Caleb's neck, whispering how good he looks, how hot he is with his hole clenching around his fingers. Sometimes Caleb can't believe that Toby says stuff like this.

He hears Toby slick up his cock, and he imagines how it looks, all shiny with spit and pre-cum and, God, he wishes he could taste it. Toby removes his fingers but the head of his dick replaces them, pushing in slowly and stretching Toby further.

"You good?" Toby asks when his hips are pressed against Caleb's ass, his voice strained from the feel of it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Toby slides back out again until only the tip of his cock is inside Caleb, making Caleb wait for him to continue.

"Come on, Toby, please," Caleb says, anxious for it. Toby slides into him, faster this time, hitting Caleb's prostate and making him gasp.

Caleb is on his knees, but as Toby moves faster inside of him, he presses Caleb into the mattress until he lies down, and Toby almost drapes himself across his back as he continues to slide in and out.

"You feel so good, caleb. The—" he moans as Caleb arches back to meet Toby's thrusts, "the things you say to me. You don't even know how hot it gets me. That my…" he keeps moving, but he trails off, like he's scared to say what's on his tongue, "best friend wants all of this."

That's enough to send Caleb over the edge, his eyes clenching shut as hot pleasure seizes him, a long groan escaping his lips. Toby keeps fucking into him, going faster like he just can't wait anymore.

"Caleb, I'm—" he stops, his hands holding tightly to Caleb's hips, and Caleb knows he's cumming, that he's slicking Caleb up inside with his come and his dick is twitching again just thinking about it.

Toby kisses his shoulder. He lies there for a minute, pressing Caleb into the bed before he sits up and pulls out slowly. He's got a hand on Caleb's back, holding him in place, and after a moment, he speaks.

"Caleb" Toby whispers, almost in disbelief. "you should see how you look right now." Caleb feels Toby's cum starting to leak out and the Toby's finger swiping it up. "Here," Toby says, offering his thumb to Joe for him to suck on. Joe loves that he doesn't even have to ask for that anymore; that Toby just knows that Caleb wants to taste him. Caleb swipes his tongue along Toby's finger before sucking it into his mouth.

Then Toby bends down and starts lapping up the rest, his tongue slipping inside his hole to clean him up. Caleb moans so loudly that Toby has to smack his ass lightly to get him to shut up, and that's just something else to send Caleb's imagination spirally into action.

Toby kisses the small of his back when he finishes and moves to his side, bringing Caleb's back to his chest. Joe's half-hard again, but he's tired and is okay with waiting until tomorrow.

"Tobby?"

"Hm?"

"When are you going to tell me what you want?"

He feels Toby smile against his neck, and Caleb wonders what exactly he's getting himself into.

**A/N: Okay guys so this is my first story here on and I hope you like it. The whole thing was written by me and I know that it's horrible, so u don't have to rub it in :D **

**Comment and follow pls :D Bye!**


End file.
